4 way Frenzy
by Emm.Greenfuzz8
Summary: 4 girls who live in New Jersey USA have a notebook in which they record diary entries that they pass on to each other. They guard it with their lives. Meanwhile in this prospective changing story each girl is in their own personal drama. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Book One "Abby"

Chapter One "Abby"

Things can't always be perfect. But things for me usually go well. I have a family of four. They consist of me, my father Paul, my mother Odette, my little annoying 10 year old sister Elanie, and let's not forget my little dog Pat. My father works as an Engineer, My mom works as a Travel agent so every year my family gets a free trip somewhere. I am 13 years old and my favorite colour is green. My hair is brown and shoulder length. It is completely strait. Strait is boring. I wish I had curly hair just like lucky Elani. Even her existence spoils her. My eyes are a deep aqua blue and my face is… just a face. A nose, mouth and two ears. I have a couple Freckles here and there too. Mostly above my nose.  
This morning I was quickly scurrying around trying to get ready for school as quick as possible. Its not that I was running late, its just I like having free time in the morning. And usually when it is my turn I pulled out the 'notebook' and wrote my response in it.  
What is the notebook? The notebook is like the soul of me and my 3 best friends. We write EVERYTHING in there. What is happening in our families, our problems, and just about what we think, and ESPESSIALLY secrets. So today it was my turn. "ABBY!!! Are you up yet?!" Called mom up the staircase.  
"Already up mom! And I'm ready!" I Replied.  
Then a silence.  
"Wow… ok, well tell me when you are leaving so that I know you have left." Mom said with a sigh of surprised disbelief.  
"Alrighty!" I replied again.  
Then I pulled out the notebook and my favorite pen with the green fluff on the end. I read what Gwennan (One of my group of 4) had wrote in her neat writing I knew I was jealous of but would never admit.

Hello everyone. This is Gwen xx.  
This week NOTHING has happened at all. I have been really bored and have had nothing to do. But it did notice that my neighbor Jane Patterson has been acting real strange. Its hard to explain. Just the way she looks Suspicious when other people are near her. Sure its nothing though.  
Talk to ya'll later!! Xx.o

Hmm. I haven't had much to do either. Nothing interesting anyways... Maybe I will write about my school protect? Nah, too boring. I'll write about my new clothes.

Hello everyone. I have also done nothing. I did get a new cute pink shirt the other day though and some jeans-

"Abby!!!!!"  
It was Elani.  
"WHAT!" I replied angrily.  
"Ugh, why are you writing in that stupid book, about your boyfriend?" Elani teased.  
"Get to the point tiny twit" I breathed out my teeth.  
"Ok, ok cool it! Jeez, I just wanted to ask if you wanted a ride with me and Dani."  
"Oh," I replied. "What time is it?"  
"Well, school starts at 9:00 so-"  
"I KNOW what time school STARTS, I wanna know what time it is Einstein!" I cut in.  
"It's 8:45" Elani replied in a sarcastic voice, "So are you in or not?"  
"Oh!" I gasped with surprise at how late it was. "I'm in. Just let me grab my things."  
"Ok well hurry up!" nagged Elani as she stalked out the room.  
I shoved my things in my black, blue and green (of course!) bag and ran to the door, staggered down the stairs and out the front door yelling as I ran  
"LEAVING MOM!"  
And I closed the door and climbed in the car with Elani and Dani.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Friends3"

When I got to school it was about 8:50 so I had a little time to socialize. So I made my way to my group. I smiled at Whitney, said hi to Gwennan and got pulled into a tight hug with Kaite.

Whitney is one of those quiet people who is way out there who you never know what she is thinking about. She's real smart to. She is very kind hearted and just like me has a family of 4. Accept her sibling is a brother and he is 16. His name is Trent.  
Her family owns a restaurant called 'Haeuser Café' after the family last name. Her last name is pronounced 'How-Zer'. Whitney has strawberry blond hair with blue eyes. They are a very special type of blue. Not just blue but a type of blue that you can see the world in and her very heart and soul.  
Gwennan is very different from Whitney. You can always tell what she is thinking about. She has the best writing in the group and I will ALWAYS be jelous. I think everyone is. Accept Whitney. I love how she has the 'Accept yourself how you are' personality. Back to Gwennan though. Gwennan has long dark hair and brown eyes. She has very tan skin and is Italian, Mexican, Spanish and French. She has an older sister called Keesha. She's the best and I would trade Elani for her any day! Gwennan's dad owns his own car business so she is kinda rich. And her mom sews quilts and sells them donating some money to different things because they have enough money to go around from Gwennan's dad's car business anyways. They sponsor a kid in Africa. Gwennan's last name is Alchilago.  
(Pronounced 'Al-chill-lay-go').  
And last but not least there is kaite. She's always has something nice to say but is mean when she wants to. She is my height (not very tall) and she is thin. She is always happy to see me. Kaite has dirty blond hair, bluey-green eyes and has freckles. Her hair is only just about an inch or two longer than mine. She has a fish called flounder and a rabbit named Tumone. She has a little brother named Alex who is nine years old. He's the cutest!!! I would also trade Elani for him any day. Kaite's Dad is a engineer and works part time as a soccer coach for our school soccer team. He's the best at his job is what I've heard from other kids so I want to go out for soccer this year now that I can join the team. Kaite's mom works as a vet. She only works small shifts so she can be home by the time the kids get home so she can be around them a lot. Kaite's last name is Martin. Wouldn't it be funny if her dad's name was Martin? Then he would be Martin Martin. I've always thought that even from the day me and Kaite met.

Kaite broke my thoughts by asking  
"Did you respond in the book yet?"  
"Not yet," I replied. "But I will a little later. I didn't get a chance."  
*DING *DING!  
"There's the bell…" sighed Whitney.

As I sat through math class being bored as ever I looked around the room. The teachers words drifted in and out.  
"So if you take the circumference and multiply by diameter…."  
My teachers name is Mrs. Clark. She's nice but boring when she explains things. I looked around the room. Gwennan looked half asleep but I could tell she was thinking about what types of distractions she could cause the class. I decided to take out the notebook and finish my response:

I like my new jeans. Not skinny though. Skinny are uncomfortable! OH! And Gwen maybe we should look in to your neighbor a little more if she seems suspicious. I would. --

"Abby?"  
It was Mrs. Clark.  
"Huh?" I replied.  
"Do you know the answer?"  
"Ummm…" I stuttered. "What was the question?"  
"Abby, please do try to pay attention." She said sternly.  
"Ok," I replied sheepishly.

Hey, I wasn't the only one who wasn't paying attention. I just was multitasking. That's all. Darn though. That's the second time today that I have been interrupted when writing my response.  
I had no choice but to listen to the teacher.  
"So if A=5 what is C? Abby?"  
Umm… oh crud. What's the answer.  
"Is it…" I stalled… On the board another number is 6 so If maybe I multiply because a lot of things are multiplied these days….so 5 times 6 is…  
"It's… 30?" I sputtered.  
"Yes Abby! Very good! 30 is the answer," Congratulated Mrs. Clark.  
I heaved a sigh of relief. Wow. You can almost never go wrong with multiplying.

We ended up with having to do questions 1, 3, 6, and 7 for math. I'll have to remember what I did. I was glad it was one day away from Friday though. Tomorrow there is a dance. I've never been before. None of my friends have either. Gwennan was always aloud to go. but got permission on Monday. Kaite got permission last night. I am working on it tonight.

On the bus I took out the notebook. Elani sat next to me.  
"Beat it," I snarled.  
"Why should I?" asked Elani.

"Because!" I said, "I don't want you here. Go sit with Dani or Alice."  
"Fine," said Elani.  
I don't see why she wants to sit with me when she has friends on the bus. Oh well. Back to the book.

* * * * *  
I HAVE PERMISSION TO GO TO THE DANCE!!! I convinced my mom during dinner. I also finished my homework. I called Whitney to ask for help. No surprise she understood it. Apparently Gwen and Kaite called her to! I finished my response to the book. And I am going down to Whitney's house 3 blocks away to drop of the book. It's 7:00 so it will be getting dark soon. So I'd better hurry.  
"Mom! I'm leaving!" I yelled.  
"Wait!" responded mom coming into the entranceway from the kitchen. "I need you to hurry and be home before it gets to dark. Don't talk to anyone and"--  
"I know mom," I cut in. "love you, bye!"

*****

When I got to Whitney's her mom answered the door. Whitney was in her room studying so her mom led me to her room to meet her. Whitney spun around in her chair to face me. She smiled.  
"Hey," I said. "What's up?"  
"Not too much. Just studying for the math test." She replied glumly.  
"You?" I asked surprised. "But you know it!"  
"I know," She answered, "But my mom likes me to study it anyways just so that I am absolutely sure I know it."  
"Oh!" I gasped. "I better get home. It's dark already. I told my mom I'd be home _by_ dark."  
"Wait here," Said Whitney, "I'll see if my mom can give you a ride."  
"Oh. Thanks," I replied thankfully.  
I sat on Whitney's bed and admired here tidy room. I loved the colour. It was a soft pink. My room on the other hand was green and wasn't tidy. I had many out of place things. And my laundry only half the time ended up in my drawer. Whitney broke my thoughts.  
"My mom can drive you home," she stated. "Sorry I took so long. Trent was arguing being able to use the car on Saturday."  
"It's ok," I answered. "I was just admiring your room. It's so tidy."  
"Oh, thanks," She blushed.

When we got to my house I thanked Mrs. Haeuser, and said goodbye to Whitney. When I opened my front door all I could hear was screaming and crying of Elani. So I kicked off my shoes and ran upstairs where the noise was coming from. I walked over to the bathroom and could see Elani sitting on the counter and mom with a cotton ball and some anti-septic.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Elani ran outside to do… I don't know what, And tripped and I think she got stones in her knee- Elani! Sit still!"  
"Oh…" I mumbled.  
"Which means," Mom went on, "That she can't go out to the fund raiser tomorrow with me and dad. So I need you to-"  
"Noo!" I protested loudly. "I have plans tomorrow after school. I'm going to the dance!"  
"Dance?" questioned mom. "Who said your going to the dance?"  
"I was just about to ask that!" I replied pleadingly.  
"Well, you're going to have to wait till the next one-"  
"I hate you!" I hollered at Elani. And then I stomped off to my room.

I woke early the next morning to the smell of toast and eggs, so I dragged myself out of my bed to the kitchen.  
"Good morning honey," greeted mom in a singsong voice handing me a plate of eggs on toast.  
"Hi," I mumbled still a little angry with her. Most of my anger was on Elani though.  
"As soon as I sat down, mom sat down with me and looked at me silently as if observing my mood.  
"I've done some thinking, and some phone calls," She began.  
"So, your dad and I think that it's fair if you can go to the dance tonight, that you are mature and old enough," She continued.  
"But what about-"  
"I called Nana to come." She answered before I could ask the whole question.  
As my still half asleep brain processed what she had just said I sprung up from my chair and screamed 'Thank you!'  
"No problem," Cooed mom.  
At school I told every one I could go to the dance. And all of them could go too. All day all we talked about was what we would wear and who we wanted to dance with. We all agreed we'd wear shorts and one of our prettiest tops. Gwennan said she was curling her hair and throwing it up in a pony tail. Whitney's hair was fine as it was we all agreed. It's a good length and wavy. So she was going to leave it down. Kaite wanted to put it up in a bun or a clip. I voted on a clip. So did Gwennan and Whitney. As for me, everyone agreed that I should curly it or just put it in a pony tail. I think I'll do my hair like Gwennan's. It was agreed that since my parents wouldn't be home, that Whitney's mom would drive us there at 7:00, and Kaite's mom would drive us home at 10:30. Soon it was the end of the school day and we only had a journal entry for the weekend and a science worksheet.

As soon as I got home at 4:30 I ran to my room and I started digging through my dresser and picking though my closet. Just as I found my shorts in a pile in the corner of my room Elani came in.  
"Mom and Dad are already gone and Nana called about 5 minutes before you came home saying she'd be here at about 5:00. Just in time to feed us dinner."  
"Ok," I answered checking my shorts to see if the were clean. "What time is it?" I added.  
"Ummm…" replied Elani checking her watch. "It's 5:02".  
Just then we heard the front door open.  
"Hi!" called Nana.  
"Hi!" Me and Elani replied in unison.  
We walked out to the entrance way where Nana was standing.  
"What do you girls feel like for dinner?" She asked. "Soup, Pasta, Chicken, Wraps…" she listed.  
"Chicken." I replied.  
"Me too." Mirrored Elani.  
"Well it'll be about half hour." Stated Nana looking at the clock.  
"Ok," I answered, starting to walk to my room putting my hand up to Elani to let her know to please not follow me. She always wants to follow me. Especially when Nana's over.  
I scavenged though my shirts looking for one that would match my beige shorts. I decided on a cute red T-shirt that only had a sleeve on one of the shoulders. I grabbed $5.00 for the dance off my dresser. Then I walked to the bathroom to do my hair. It was already 5:15. I played around with my hair for about 5 minutes in till I finally decided on having my hair up in a tight pony tail. Just then My Nana called me and Elani for dinner.  
"Well don't you look nice," commented Nana looking me over.  
"Thanks," I replied happily. "I'm going to the dance for my first time so I need to look good."  
"That's nice," replied Nana quite interested.  
After a dinner, which we spent the rest of talking about Elani's ballet recital and Nana's time she spent with my little bratty 7 year old cousin Janice. Nana didn't say she was bratty thought. Ha-ha, I wish she did!  
After I quickly spread on some lip gloss I played a quick round of scrabble with Nana and Elani. Then the doorbell rang. I quickly kissed Nana and waved bye to Elani and went to greet Whitney. She looked so good! She had on white shorts, and a blue spaghetti strap shirt to complement her eyes. Her hair was just left down. We squealed and hugged and ran to her mom's red corvette to get a ride.  
Kaite was already in the back of the car. She looked nice with her clip in her hair and her beach shorts and yellow Hawaii T-shirt. After we were settled we picked up Gwennan who looked really good with her hair curled and in a ponytail with side bangs hanging to the side. She had on a dark red halter top with a little wood effect hoop in the middle. And with her shirt she also had on jean shorts.  
Whitney's mom talked to us about sticking together. We agreed and jumped out of the car into the chilly night breeze and ran to the dark school where the dance was being held. There was a line leading inside where you'd pay. I could hear the music already. I hoped I wouldn't get a headache. We all joined hands and got in line.


	3. Chapter 3

The dance! 3

I paid my money and followed my friends into the gym of the school. The music was blaring and the room was crowded. Gwennan told us to dance. We started off shy but then we started recognizing songs and danced wildly. We said hi to people we knew. Whitney stopped to tell me how cute she thought Zack was tonight. I agreed but I had my eye on Jacob. He was a tan dark haired boy. Very cute!  
Then the DJ announced that slow songs would be playing and all of us chirped with excitement. We all decided to split up for slow songs. Gwennan said boys would approach us easier if we were alone. So I walked around, making shy eye contact and twirling my hair. I then saw Gwennan dancing with Erik. They looked happy. Gwennan didn't see me, she seemed to be in a daze. Kaite came to me.  
"Any luck?" she asked.  
"What's it look like?" I sighed.  
"Well, good luck," she wished and walked off.  
"You too!" I yelled after her.  
Then I turned to see Whitney dancing with Zack, a cute blond who was kind of shy but really sweet. I was in awe at how cute they looked together. I couldn't even take my eyes off them. What a cute couple! Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around expecting Kaite but it was a boy I knew as Blake Mackey. He was around my height maybe and inch or 2 taller. He had dirty blond hair, a little bit of a tan and deep blue eyes.  
"Umm…" he stumbled, "Will you…uh…dance with me?"  
YES! I totally would! He was so cute!  
"Sure," I managed to squeak.  
He placed his hands on my waist and I placed my hands round his neck and we began to sway back and forth to the beat of the music.  
I looked around the room over his shoulder. I managed to spot Kaite dancing with Matt who I knew to be Blake's friend. This was all going so well! I looked at Blake's face for the first time since we began to dance. But I looked away quickly at the embarrassment and surprise that he was looking at me. He smelled like cologne. Not the strong type that smells bad but the type your just want to hug the boy who's wearing it and smell all day. I felt myself slowly getting closer to Blake. After about 5 minutes or so I was close enough to put my chin on his shoulder. So when I got a little bit closer still, I did. He was warm and smelled so good! He lay the side of his head on mine. I could have sworn I could feel his lips about to meet my cheek because I could feel his breathing right up to my skin. Just then we were interrupted by to obnoxious kids bumping into us. When we got back together the song ended. I stepped back and said "Thank you."  
And then his reply was,  
"No, thank you." Then he looked like he was about to walk away when he quickly asked,  
"Want to count ants and bees in hexed thongs?"  
What!? That can't be what he said.  
"Ants and bees?" I questioned confused.  
"Huh?" He asked. "No, I asked if you wanted to dance with me next song."  
"Oh!" I felt so stupid. "Yes!" I replied realizing he was still waiting for and answer rather then my 'oh' of realization.  
"Ok," He quickly said blushing and walked away quickly.  
Then I was suddenly swarmed with a big cluster of a group hug from my 3 best friends.  
"Abby! He's so cute! What was that about bees or something?" Asked Kaite.  
"Yeah!" Added Gwennan, "That was weird!"  
"Oh, just forget it. He probably thinks I'm an idiot who has hearing problems."  
"No!" yelled Gwennan. "He's TOTALLY into you!"  
"You think so?" I asked unconvinced.  
"Ya!" They all yelled in unison.  
"Well, okay then," I breathed out surprised.  
We danced and danced waiting for the next slow song. It was then nearing 9:00 now. Finally when it seemed like never the DJ announced slow songs once again. Everyone cheered.  
"Where should I wait for Blake?" I asked aloud.  
"What do you mean? Did he ask you to dance again?" asked Gwennan surprised by my question. I guess I never told them he wanted to dance with me again after the whole ants and bee's discussion.  
"Oh yeah, he did," I replied happily.  
"Dude! You could have said that!" exclaimed Kaite dramatically.  
"Sorry." I quickly replied looking around for Blake.  
"Oh! Right! You were wondering where to wait for Blake," commented Whitney noticing my anxious glancing around.  
"Wait by the stage," suggested Gwennan.  
"Ok, thanks" I replied and hurried to stand by the stage. Sure enough Blake was right around there walking around. I didn't know how to approach him so I just walked around near him trying to make eye contact with him. I became successful and he walked over to me.  
"Still on?" he asked shyly  
"Yup," I replied with a blushing smile.

So once again we began to dance together swaying side to side. We started off a little closer then we had last time. I felt safe. I found his beige polo shirt striped in small orange and red stripes cute with his khaki shorts. I liked the song that came on next. It was a really nice song for a slow song. It was called 'apologize'.  
I found a little to my disappointment that we weren't getting closer. I looked up over his shoulder at Gwennan. She looked at me, said something to Erik and stopped dancing with him and walked over to me where only I could see her behind Blake. Erik stood watching from a distance. The whispered and made hand motions to tell me to look him in the eyes. I nodded slightly and watched her walk lightly back over to Erik and carry on dancing with him.  
I then took a breath and looked Blake in the face for the first time since we began to dance. I was quite surprised to find he was looking back at me, in the eyes. I stared at his eyes not being able to see anything else. The world around me seemed to slow, the song seemed to be the only thing I could hear over all the other voices, but even louder then the music was my heart pounding in my ears. I felt his peppermint breath getting stronger on my face, with our eyes still in line with each others, our lips locked. They kind of brushed against each others lightly but every feeling of love was there. Though it felt like forever the kiss only lasted probably about 4 ½ seconds. As we pulled back we didn't look each other in the eyes again, he just delicately pulled me really close and we danced till the song ended. I hated to let go. As we let go of each other he let his hands grip mine swing once and he let go. He smiled and grabbed my left hand only about 2 seconds after he let got and leaned forward to kiss me one last time with his soft lips on my cheek.


End file.
